Aux ombres d'hier
by ADunne
Summary: Lily, elle était l'étrange inconnue, cette cousine et cette sœur que l'on craignait de froisser et que l'on comprenait difficilement. Enfin, c'est plutôt qu'on évitait d'en parler, car on ne pouvait rien y faire de plus.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

**Résumé **: Lily, elle était l'étrange inconnue, cette cousine et cette sœur que l'on craignait de froisser et que l'on comprenait difficilement. Enfin, c'est plutôt qu'on évitait d'en parler, car on ne pouvait rien y faire de plus.

**Note :** Pour les vingt ans d'Aka, les paroles en italique sont extraites de la chanson U-turn(Lili) de AaRON. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Aux ombres d'hier<p>

Lily avait vingt ans, un âge important, juste à la frontière. L'extrême limite. Parfois, elle avait peur de tomber de l'autre côté et de devoir affronter le monde et sa dureté. Elle essayait souvent de faire comme si de rien n'était, en oubliant la peur qui s'était nichée profondément dans son être, la peur de devoir grandir un jour. On avait beau lui dire que c'était le plus bel âge qui soit, avec l'immortelle jeunesse et l'infinie liberté qu'il procure, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Un mensonge séduisant que chacun se plaisait à croire et à relayer comme une vérité vraie. Mais invincibles, ils ne l'étaient pas. Elle encore moins, Lily, la fragile petite fille qui ne voulait pas grandir. Et elle était à peine sortie de l'enfance, qu'on lui demandait déjà d'agir comme une grande et comme l'adulte qu'elle était supposée être désormais.

Oh bien sûr, pour elle cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose – pour elle, comme pour nous d'ailleurs. Lily, James et moi avions dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. L'enfance heureuse nous l'avions eue. C'est juste qu'il nous avait fallu suivre leurs traces bien trop tôt, pour pouvoir réellement en profiter. Le temps passe et l'insouciance s'efface bien trop vite et Lily se contentait de les regarder lui échapper, sans en saisir l'importance. Il était encore tant de faire demi-tour et d'arrêter tout ça, d'oublier ces comédies et ces paroles hypocrites, de vivre simplement. De vivre certainement et d'avancer. Mais Lily n'était plus là et déjà elle fixait la masse des gens, se tenant immobile et le regard absent, à croire qu'elle avait oublié jusqu'à leur présence. C'était toujours la même histoire, les mêmes yeux vides et l'esprit lointain qui la caractérisaient quand cela n'allait plus.

Lily, elle était l'étrange inconnue, cette cousine et cette sœur que l'on craignait de froisser et que l'on comprenait difficilement. Enfin, c'est plutôt qu'on évitait d'en parler, car on ne pouvait rien y faire de plus. Il nous fallait vivre avec et il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Elle, Lily, l'autre. J'aimerais tant réussir à lui parler directement, lui dire « tu » de temps en temps, à elle qui semble toujours si proche et si lointaine à la fois. On a partagé la même vie et suivi le même chemin pendant des années, je croyais que l'on se ressemblerait un peu et que l'on serait plus proche que nous ne le sommes actuellement. Mais nous sommes différents, bien trop différents et quand je la regarde je l'imagine, elle et ses réactions. J'imagine, mais je ne comprends pas, j'essaye pourtant, j'essaye vraiment.

James traversa le jardin de son pas léger et lui arracha un sourire espiègle. Il y avait ce lien spécial qui s'était créé entre eux et moi j'étais le frère que personne ne voyait. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, ça m'avait toujours laissé plus de temps pour observer et m'intéresser à ce que les autres ne prenaient pas la peine de considérer. La couleur de sa robe d'été, le son de son rire ou l'étincelle dans son regard, je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Les mots avaient toujours été inutiles, à vrai dire ils n'avaient jamais vraiment l'effet escompté et créaient plus de méprises que de justesse entre nous. Alors on se débrouillait autrement, on se contentait d'un geste ou d'un regard parce que c'était plus simple que de se dire les choses qui fâchent.

_Lily, fais un autre pas hors de ton monde illusoire. _

Avance. Ma sœur avait toujours été une personne renfermée et solitaire au premier abord, la tête toujours perdue dans les nuages à la recherche d'un monde qui lui semblerait meilleur. Petite, elle s'était inventé des amis imaginaires qui la suivaient en permanence. Astrolabe par-ci, Astrolabe par-là. Cela aurait surement été une fille bien si seulement elle avait existé. Ce n'était qu'une parmi d'autres, mais elle avait accompagné ma sœur pendant longtemps. C'est stupide, mais je crois que c'est en partie cette présence invisible qui l'a aidée lors de ses premiers mois Poudlard et de son exil à Serpentard. Notre cousine Dominique y avait aussi été répartie, mais avec plus de quatre ans de différence, elles ne se côtoyaient pas tellement et Dom' ne pouvait pas être d'une réelle aide pour Lily. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas tellement le fait d'être une Potter-Weasley à Serpentard qui dérangeait ma sœur, une maison ou une autre qu'importe, mais plutôt cette comparaison incessante que l'on faisait peser sur ses épaules.

Elle était Lily Potter, Lily Potter deuxième du nom et c'était là toute la différence. Celle que les autres ne saisissaient pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu la prétention de vouloir suivre l'empreinte laissée par notre grand-mère, c'était un héritage trop lourd et trop douloureux, mais le monde avait la prétention de le lui imposer. Comme s'ils savaient mieux, eux tous ces étrangers à notre famille, ce qu'elle se devait de faire et qui elle se devait d'être. Un réplica inutile et sans aucune importance, un réplica dont la route était déjà toute tracée. Lily Potter était une Gryffondor courageuse, brave et vaillante, une mère aimante, mais Lily Potter était aussi une Serpentard malicieuse, secrète et changeante, une adolescente touchante. Et touchée.

_Je t'en prie pose toutes les drogues que tu as dans les mains. Tu verras que tu peux respirer par toi-même._

James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna Potter. Chacun son fardeau, chacun sa peine même si elle se plaisait à dire que cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour nous deux, tant on se conformait aux attentes des autres. Non, Lily n'avait juste pas idée de ce que nous pouvions ressentir ou, tout du moins, elle semblait penser que cela nous était plus supportable. Comme elle le disait si bien « nous, nous n'étions pas les déviants dans l'histoire ». Egoïste Lily, toute petite chose à se prendre pour le centre du monde. Il nous aurait pourtant suffi de quelques paroles et de quelques conseils donnés pour l'apaiser, si seulement elle avait pris la peine de nous écouter. Les choses auraient pu se dérouler autrement.

Lily a grandi, Lily est devenue une femme sans même que l'on s'en aperçoive. Mais pas une femme ordinaire, pas une sorcière ordinaire. A quinze ans, elle s'est prise de passion pour le monde moldu avant de s'y installer à la fin de sa scolarité magique. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait tellement souvent dans notre monde, la magie nous parait tellement évidente et tellement nécessaire. Tous les enfants, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers d'origine, rêvent de ce monde où tout est possible, ils rêvent d'être spéciaux et hors-normes quand Lily ne voulait que se fondre dans la masse et dans une banale routine. Je me demande juste parfois si cela lui plaisait vraiment ou si ce n'était jamais qu'une solution de rechange pour fuir la réalité, survivre encore. Lily était comme ça, une gamine qui se cache et qui prétend, une gamine qui avance, mais fait semblant.

Il reste _tant de choses que tu dois comprendre._

On s'habitue et on apprend comme souvent avec le temps. Mais Lily est encore trop jeune et trop amère. Il lui manquait un peu de l'expérience de la vie et de ce recul nécessaire, pour accepter son nom avec fierté et pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une croix à porter. Chacun à notre tour, nous avions blâmé nos parents de nous avoir appelés ainsi, mais à bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas un poids qu'ils voulaient mettre sur nos épaules, mais des bonnes étoiles sous lesquelles ils voulaient tous nous placer. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas conscience de ce que porter le nom d'un défunt pouvait avoir comme conséquences pour nous, peut-être n'avait-il pas réalisé que l'hommage qu'ils voulaient leur rendre était trop lourd de sens ou peut-être n'étions-nous pas prêt l'appréhender correctement. Nous n'en avions pas la carrure suffisante.

C'est l'âge qui veut ça. Ils étaient là bien avant nous et ils n'avaient pas vingt ans qu'ils se battaient déjà. Ils avaient fait la guerre, ils l'avaient perdue, mais ils avaient vécu bien plus que nous aujourd'hui. Il ne me servait à rien de la regarder ou de lui parler pour comprendre tous les doutes qui l'assaillaient, parce que j'avais eu les mêmes quelques années avant tout comme James avant moi, parce que nous arrivions à la frontière de l'âge adulte sans avoir rien accompli. Aucun de nous n'avait sauvé de vie, aucun de nous n'avait de grande conviction à défendre et aucun de nous ne savait ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, néanmoins il y avait toutes ces petites choses que l'on mettait au placard, car insignifiantes et sans valeur, mais qui définissaient ce que nous sommes. Nos BUSEs et nos ASPICs, des amitiés, des jobs d'été.

_Lily, tu sais qu'il reste une place pour les gens comme nous. Tu dois seulement faire sortir les démons de ta tête._

Le monde sorcier a quelque chose d'étrange et d'exceptionnel dans sa capacité à regrouper et à fédérer en son sein des gens venus de tous horizons, depuis la fin de la guerre surtout. De temps à autre, quelques relents d'indépendantisme refont surface, mais notre société est bien plus forte que cela désormais. Y prendre part n'est pas toujours facile, je le conçois bien. Surtout pour nous les Potter, car même si les années ont passé et même si la guerre est loin derrière nous, notre patronyme y sera toujours associé et personne ne pourra empêcher les autres de se retourner et de chuchoter sur notre passage. C'est là qui nous sommes, les fils et filles de, mais il ne tient qu'à nous de les faire mentir. Qu'à elle. James et moi avons déjà commencé à laisser notre propre trace au-delà des empreintes laissées par nos ancêtres et nous n'avons plus rien à prouver désormais. Lily pouvait devenir qui elle souhaitait, une journaliste, une commerçante, une artiste qu'importe tant que cela lui tenait à cœur.

L'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur reste encore parfois, mais elle n'empêche rien. Il arrive un temps où l'on arrête d'être obsédé par ces ombres d'hier. Elles sont encore là bien sûr, quelque part dissimulées dans la pénombre et prêtes à nous rattraper aux moindres faux pas, mais elles s'effacent lentement et deviennent plus incertaines chaque jour. Parce qu'on n'a plus quinze ans et qu'on a grandi un peu. Parce qu'on est devenu quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien et que l'on existe pour nous-mêmes et par nous-mêmes. Lily a encore des difficultés à saisir ce point et continue d'agir, incertaine, les mouvements dictés par ce fantôme qu'on lui a collé dans le dos. C'est le plus dur parfois, de ne pas savoir qui est qui et quelle Lily parle.

Lily avait toujours été une fille solitaire, au regard vide et à l'esprit lointain, la tête perdue dans les nuages. Elle s'était inventé des amis et un monde qu'elle trouvait plus juste, elle se projetait dans un avenir qui n'avait aucun sens et qui ne se réaliserait jamais. Elle le savait bien, mais ne pouvait aller contre, à vrai dire elle ne le voulait pas c'était toujours moins étrange que les deux Lily qui dansaient en elle. Il y avait la Lily forte et indépendante, toujours pleine de fougue et d'enthousiasme qui imposait ses décisions et ses volontés à qui bon lui semblait et il y avait la Lily discrète et fragile, volontaire et craintive qui restait dans son coin sans jamais se faire remarquer. Il y avait la Lily qu'elle était et celle qu'elle s'acharnait à être.

_Ne deviens pas un fantôme sans couleur, car tu es la plus belle peinture que la vie n'ait jamais faite._

Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, James et moi avons toujours réussi à aller de l'avant malgré l'héritage familial et quoiqu'on en dise – quoique j'en dise – Lily avait toujours été bien plus forte de caractère que nous deux ; elle allait incertaine d'une émotion à l'autre, d'extrême en extrême, tombait, mais se relevait toujours quand bien même cela lui prenait du temps. Mais Lily était ma sœur, celle que je m'étais juré de sauver des dragons quand j'avais quatre ans, celle que je m'étais juré de soutenir quand elle ne tiendrait plus, celle que je m'étais juré de venger de mes petits poings musclés.

Ma Lily, ma précieuse petite sœur. Lily au goût de l'enfance passée, petite fille que je ne pouvais me résoudre à voir perdre sa candeur et sa pureté. Elle continuait de regarder les invités qui dansaient en chantant sur la pelouse du jardin et réprimait un léger sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait beau avoir son habituel regard vide et légèrement triste, la journée était belle et leurs parents avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands pour qu'elle soit réussie et elle l'était. Je me levai de ma chaise pour me placer derrière elle et plaçai mes deux mains sur ses épaules nues avant de lui murmurer doucement :

« Peu importe ce que tu crois Lily, tu n'es pas cassée ou endommagée, tu es belle. »

__À chaque pas dans chacune de tes marches, dans chaque ville de chacun de tes rêves, sur chaque route de n'importe quel lieu, dans tous les endroits où tu n'es jamais allée, je serai ton guide.__


End file.
